Pretty Dancer's Flight
by CreatorOfStories
Summary: DISCONTINUED. IN THE PROCESS OF STORYBOARDING AND REWRITING. LOST INSPIRATION.   OTHER STORIES WILL BE UPGRADED
1. The Curtain Calls!

So I pretty much lost allllllllllll confidence in my writting cause my teacher told me i should give up if I don't pass my next exam with a B+ or higher. :\

Hope you like it It's going to be a RoxasxNami.

Have any idea's for this little bugger PM me? or just review it with Idea I'm thinking a few fights with nami awesome dance will work well ehy?

anyways enjoy hope someone likes it.

* * *

><p>Ugh why am I in this mess again?<br>Why do these girls always fight me they never win against me anyway? Don't they know this already?

An elevated punch came at me almost like a reflex I dropped down legs in front and my hands supporting my weight from behind, left leg rise,kick in the side of the stomach knock her to the right then kick her side again launching myself upwards. . . Success! And now BAM one punch straight to the face.

"Ugh I'm sick of you little bitches trying to beat me down, none of you can win. Why the hell do you even try this?" I mockingly said to the three girls that were cowering on their knees in middle of the street before me, an orange tint hid there faces as the suns warm glowing rays had begun to hide behind the horizon.

"You're the bitch taking our boyfriends all at once!" the stupid leader of the pack screeched at me practically bursting my eardrum.

"The fuck are you talking about I don't have a boyfriend? I don't even have a guy I like" Pretty much all true who the hell are they even talking about? I mean seriously I'm not really that keen on any guys and none of them seem keen on me. Especially since they learnt a while ago I could kick their asses with my mixture of break dance fighting.

"You'll get yours soon you dumb bitch! The other girls aren't going to be happy about it Naminé!" Practically all three had yelled running with their tails.

'Beep Beep' I pulled out my phone and looked at the text.

From: Mum

Nami come home were moving soon :)

I just smiled at the text and started to run home. I found it hilarious that those girls thought they'd get me especially since I was leaving this shit town. Left here, now right keep going forward, forward Big ass truck . . .Yep my house.

The house I currently lived in was small but rather large for 2 people. It was a basic creamy colour with a light blue tinted roof. It was nice. We were moving to Twilight town, mum got offered a new job there and if she was happy I was happy.

I wasn't really leaving anything behind, nothing. It's not really a sob story to me but other will probably be like 'that would have been sooo hard!' I like my life believe it or not. Ever since I was 4 my dad got me into Karate and I loved to fight so I got classes until now 12 years later I'm basically a fighting machine in my eyes. Not many guys liked the idea of a girl who could beat him up so they stayed clear of me.

Girls apparently got jealous of me cause they thought the guys liked me. So they spread rumours tried to fight me. As of 2 years ago when I was 14, was when girls started to fight me but it wasn't really fair to be honest I had my martial arts while they had their nail polish, so to make it interesting I mixed in dancing to my fighting, when I was about 14 and a half I saw this guy dancing on TV it was really cool so I incorporated my fighting into it and created my own style.

"Mum! I'm home! I'm going to double check my room kay?" Yelling as I slammed the door when i walked in. I heard her rushing around the house frantically making sure she hadn't forgot anything.

I walked up the steps of our house-no-longer the steps were exaggerated it felt like the house wanted me to stay, like it needed Mum and I to survive. I shook my head and got to the top of the stairs looking down, I saw a little girl wave at me wait what? I shook my head again and looked again . . . Must have been my imagination. I walked to my room and showed a weak smile as i opened the door to my plain white room.

Nothing sat in the room bar one suitcase. Nostalgia took over and I kept seeing memories of a girl running around laughing in the room when it seemed so big. I truly smiled and shed a tear. I was happy about me being who I wanted to be and not some wimpy girl like the rest.

* * *

><p>Mum and I drove in our car behind the fast moving van (that had 'Wide-load' on the back which made me laugh several times) as they knew were to go, I sat in the back singing to random songs but for some odd reason most of it was Owl City I did not mind in the least.<br>I sang and sang for about 3 hours or so we came into a city looking place.

"Mum? Is this Twilight town? It looks to city-ish to be a town!"  
>"Nami it's actually really homely this is just the business part of town don't worry honey." Mum was reassuring me she knew I hated large cities I just feared them they made me feel inadequate they towered over me and made me look small.<p>

I asked mum questions about our town my new school and if she knew anyone in the town, Apparently my cousin Kairi lived here and we'd would be living next door to her. I was rather happy at the idea especially since she was family, a girl and she and I would be attending the same school in the same grade.

* * *

><p>"Nami! Nami? Wake up we're here. Our new home!" Mums voice was rather different, she truly sounded happy and excited. I woke up and embraced her in a hug, she was confused for a moment but laughed and hugged me back. She whispered to me 'We're home' 'I know mum, I know."<p>

"Hi ummm Auntie? Naminé ummm hi I'm Kairi your cousin." A girl in a lovely laced tank top and a short white skirt stood infront of me with her head cocked to one side smiling and waving abit a tint of pink was on her cheeks due to the embarrassment of meeting relatives she didn't actually know I'd feel the same way heck I did feel the same way.

Mum waved reassuringly at her with her beautiful motherly smile. I was just something. Lost for words I guess?  
>"H-Hi? You look soo pretty and amazing." I was smiling and waving at her nervously obviously.<br>"Thank you. . . Ummmm do you want to come over to my house for abit? We can talk. I kinda want to know about my cousin" She leaned forward a touch, smiling at me.

Man am I happy to have a girly cousin she might be able to level out my friggin butch side.

After about maybe 6 hours of talking we were already best friends. Sharing our deepest darkest secrets, Our phobias, our likes, our interests and our favourite bands She wasn't scared at the fact I could fight she thought it was amazing. She then asked 'boys' Kairi was happy to say she had a few guys liking her and she knew it.

"What about you leave any guys crying when you left?" The words jabbed my heart. . .no guy has liked me. I'm to 'masculine'. My head down shaking my head.

"What? No guys cried when you left how horrible."

"Actually Kai. . .Guys don't like a girl who can kick their ass. . .I may have made some cry pain though I can't remember" Glumly i stated how basically no guys has ever liked me, well to my knowledge I tried to lighten it up with that last statement.

"Hmmmmm don't worry ton's of guys at our school are tough, most of 'em look like wussies but seriously they can fight, specially Goldy Rox."

"Who the hell is Goldy Rox!" What guy would be called Goldy Rox? Seriously? That just not even manly. What guy would want that abhorrent nickname. It's actually disgusting seriously.

Kairi just told me I'd see tomorrow when she took me out on a sight seeing trip.

* * *

><p>Just a FYI I was going to make her run into thugs or something on the way home but I thought 'waaaaaait she lives next door' sooo Basically nami climbed the fence. With ease might I add.<p>

Reviews would be nice I will continue this one. I just. . . need confidence in my writting so yeah.


	2. Learning the Dance

Okay Thank you again kingdomheartsiloveyouuu. It's nice to know I have people reading this :S

this one tooke me about 3 hours to write. . . I only write in the afternoon/nightimes after school so yeah.

This kinda starts abruptly.  
>All of this stuff belongs to Squenix.<p>

* * *

><p>I had a hard morning waking up and getting ready to go out. I decided on short jeans and a plain white tank it was hot lately and it was going to get scorching soon according to the news.<p>

Kairi and I had left from our houses about an hour ago she dragged me around town to all the best spots like the park, the hill, the mall, the park again, that station, a different mall, and lastly another hill. . .wait a sec this hill the view is amazing. I could see the entire town it was coming to evening and the sky was tinted with pink the lights from the town turned on one by one creating a wave effect the lights gushed towards us. I was amazed.

This quaint little hill standing on its own retreated from the town was a secret to most if not all. I was smiling hugging Kairi, we headed down the hill, she and I began talking about the town and how I liked it. We were interrupted by 3 dog ugly guys who had walked along.

"Hey girlies. How 'bout some fun with some big strong men heheheh?

"Fuck off ya ugly bastard, or would you prefer to have some fun right here and now" I was already itching for a fight and If I had my way I'd get one here and now.

"3 guys on 2 girls I like my odds." One of the guys walked up from behind cracking his knuckles.

So by this point I was pretty much enveloped by ecstasy seriously I GET TO FUCKING FIGHT 3 GUYS AT ONCE! I've fought guys before with ease but never ever have they ganged up on me! This is going to be fun.

I shook my head and readied myself. "Actually it's going to be 1-3."

I kicked at the first guy's ankle that had just walked up I heard a snap it chilled my blood a bit. He knelt to the ground and I reversed my entire body lifting my other leg up getting him square in the jaw with my heel.

"Heh c'mon boys enough to go round!" I was sooo enjoying this fight I hadn't had a real proper fight for a while, I forgot the energy that coursed through my body when I fought. I forgot the thrill.

The first guy that we saw of the group lunged at me, I spun around his weak punch and he stumbled along, the guy behind him tried to use a roundhouse kick on me but I just fell backward using my arms to keep me elevated off the ground.

The first guy then ran back at me I forced off my feet and balanced on my hands quickly in the process kicking him sending him stumbling once again.

"Hmph Sloppy!"

I pushed off the ground again landing on my feet. Spinning around I did a small curtsy giving a condescending smile.

"Dude this chick is a freak or something! Let's get out of here!" the guy who I had injured originally yelled limping off.

Kairi and I watched them run off for a bit before talking again.

"I think I may have broken his ankle. . .I'm not happy about that but. ."  
>"Nami you practically saved our lives! Who cares those bastards can rot! C'mon let's go home before we run into more trouble" She grabbed my hand and started running she knew her way around even in these dark back ways. It was getting hard to see but Kairi was still dragging me along running she knew where she was and where everything was positioned like a sonar or some shit.<p>

Mum wasn't home when I got there but the lights in the kitchen gleamed out to me. I walked to the kitchen and smiled when I saw a big love heart note on the fridge

'Hey Honey! I got called in to work for some reason :P Your din-din is in mouth. He made the food delicious! I'll be back late so lock-up' I love mums notes she's so kooky.

I walked to the microwave and opened it allowing the smell to woft out, I ate her delicious food and went upstairs to bed. I changed for bed which just involved getting a new shirt, no school until. . . a while crap I'm going to have to cling to Kairi a bit.

I sat in my bed listening to music for an hour or so. "WAIT A SEC! Kairi never told me who Goldy Rox was. . . . awww I'll ask her tomorrow." I leant back into my bed and allowed myself to be cradled by sleeps careful embrace.

* * *

><p>Okay need more R and R for this. I'm happy getting atleast one it's give me a boost of confidence.<p>

I'm thinking of making Nami fight 3-2 guys that we all know and love. also criticsim would be nice.

well next one could be up either tonight or tomoz cause tonights THURSDAY! :D

Thursdays are nights when I stay-up later mainly cause Workout is longer that night ANYWAYS!

Hope you liked it keen to get more reviewers if possible.


	3. Faithful Moves

Interesting this took me all of 2 hours to write so it might not be as good some of it is a bit rushed.

I try not go into to deep of description until later usually when she's alone or junk.

Enjoy. Kinda wanting some reviews for older 2nd chappy but owells i'm going at my pace.

* * *

><p>"Oi hoe! wake up dude!"<p>

I just murmured and rolled around so I don't have to hear that screaming voice at me.

"Wake the fuck up bitch!"

Okay I'm going to fucking punch this whore in the face. . . I rise my body and my fist ready to punch.

I hear the girls voice cowers and squeak "Hey hey hey hey It's me Kairi I just wanted to see how it was to act tough." I could barely tell but she had poked her tongue out cutely when she said it.

I pulled her into bed and whispered '5 more minutes' which was basically in-audible and sounded more like 'faf maor mikits' she struggled around in my bed screaming 'NO MORE SLEEP!'

I'm pretty sure in that argument Kairi won, she had gotten me up and dressed me and everything she somehow found the cutest clothes for a girl out of a 'Punks' wardrobe.

"Sis you look pretty!" Kairi was majorly excited like the very essence of happy hyped up on coffee, also she decided we were so alike that we could call each other sis. I was actually ecstatic at calling her Sis she understood who I was and understood why I was like that, she didn't care that I was boyish, she was happy I existed and showed me I'm still girly whenever she could.

Wow it feels like I've known Kairi all my life when we only met a few days ago.

"We're going out with 3 hotties and 2 other girls!" Squealing in my ear was something I had already grown accustomed to even from Kairi and her overly girly voice.

I was confused for a second "Dude. . .3 guys 4 girls, one of us miss out. Shouldn't you invite another?"

She took a sigh as if I should know this or something "No, no! It's kind of like a game. The girl goes after the guy they like the most or the girls let the guy go for whoever. Simple and it's an easy way to get a boyfriend" Kairi was skipping around a bit and jumping whenever she spoke. She really was girly.

We walked to the mall using the back streets again it was the quickest and easiest way and she didn't fear the backstreets with me around now. Our walk was animated with conversation over her and my dress and how we looked. I felt girly aswell she had made me stop swearing as much which i kind of loved but hated at the same time, I mean I like swearing it's so fun.

Kairi suddenly changed topics at an archway we walked under. "Okay Kairi we have 3 guys meeting us and 2 girls, 1st guy Goldy Rox the aim for every girl in the school used to be the captain of fighting team when he was a junior but he gave up after having 'no competition', 2nd guy Axel his best friend he's hot and I don't mean that just in looks he's hot tempered aswell careful with him he's usually pretty calm though, Last but not lease No. 3 Riku he's pretty emo but he is caring to certain people, Just so you know I'm trying to get in good with Riku cause he's got a friend I like."

Kairi inhaled for what seemed like a minute then continued "The 2 girls we are with are Olette and Aqua, Olette has a guy she likes but is trying to make him jelous so don't worry about her taking a guy for reals and Aqua. . . . . Well I'm not entirely sure about her. . . . "

I noted everything, I wanted to meet Goldy Rox the most cause he was captain of fight team when he was junior, maybe I should test my skills against him? Kairi apparently had some more info though so she brought me back in with a fingersnap to the ear.

"Also Goldy Rox has many guy friends so yeah if you want I can ask him to call them out. Axel and Goldy are pretty much our schools kings, your kinda unlucky you got here during hols Nams you don't get to meet everyone at school like normal, luckily sis is here to help you out!" She was ecstatic again.

We arrived at the Mall with Kairi practically bounding off the metaphorical walls since we were still technically outside and there were no walls to jump off of. There was a small noticeable crowd full of 5 girls and 3 boys I was a bit confused, with me and Kairi that made 7 girls and 3 guys, so now 4 girls would miss out?

"ehehehehe that's like totally funny! What do you think Larxene?" A girl with black hair nudged Larxene while practically cackling like a witch.

"Oh um yes he he quite funny Tifa" The girl rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and looked in the other direction.

"So what's your name again?" A blonde boy asked a girl with short grey hair.

"Paine."Short and succinct she was pretty fired and I kinda liked her look.

Kairi took a huge inhale that everyone took notice of "Okay everyone this is my cousin Naminé, be nice to her or I'll hurt you or she will whatever!"

"Hey Naminé!" the group screamed at me in unison.

"She's pretty hot." The Red-head-boy chuckled at his own statement I assumed he was Axel, an elbow went straight to his stomach "Dude she's like right there she can hear you!" the blonde boy injected himself on the conversation, I assumed he was Roxas and the other guy was Riku cause he looked like a loner with nothing in the group.

I put my hand out to the red head "You must be Axel." I beamed a smile at him I think i was going a bit red in the cheeks. He shook my hand and patted my head. I then placed my hand out for Roxas  
>"You must be Roxas." I think I was still blushing he turned his head to the side when he shook my hand for some reason.<p>

Lastly I put my hand out to the tall silver haired boy "Riku?" I just barely saw him smirk and he brushed off my handshake. I didn't mind though I half expected that or him eating me alive.

After a few hours of getting to know the girls and guys I had learnt all their names and their 'positions' at school.

Olette – 2nd year – No team/Extra cric –Brown hair midlength, my height, cute.  
>Aqua – 3rd year – Student council V.P – Blue hair short, Taller but still short, Beautiful.<br>Kairi – 2nd year – Student council Rep – Auburn? Mid length, she's taller than me by a few, Amazing.  
>Tifa – 2nd year – Fighting club – Black long hair, Taller but still short, Pretty<br>Paine – 3rd year – Fighting club – Short blacky gray hair, Taller, intimidating but pretty.  
>Roxas – 2nd year – Ex-fighting club Captain – Short spiked blonde hair, Taller, no comment.<br>Axel – 3rd year – basketball Captain – Long spiked red hair, Tallest, Lanky and uhhh nice?  
>Riku – 3rd year – Soccer Captain – Long Silver hair, Taller, Muscled and quiet.<p>

I smiled as I had them all committed to my memory and they all seemed to take a liking to me Kairi was able to talk freely with Riku for some reason and I was keeping the rest of us in a group instead of letting the girls run off with a guy using the best excuse of all time 'I'm afraid I'll get lost and attacked'.

Roxas and Axel took it upon themselves to act all knight in shining armour on us and we girls just giggled at them. The Mall was bigger than i remember from when Kairi took me here it felt like we were going in circles trapped in a maze or something.

"It's that Bitch! The one that broke my ankle!"

I turned around to see the 3 guys from that night, they had a 4 more guys with them today and the guy with a cast on looked pissed!.

I only uttered one word "Shit. . ."

Everyone I was with had simmered down and stopped talking a bit worried of what was happening.

"You whore you broke my ankle!"

"Dude you tried to hit on Kairi and me then suggested we go fuck Whatdya' think would happen?"

"Urgh You bitch oi get this little skank so we can have some fun again!"

"again?" I prepared myself for the 6 guys coming my way, i was actually a bit worried I'd never fought such a large group of guys I just fought my first 3-1 fight against these guys.

I saw Tifa preparing something in the corner of my eyes and Roxas had stepped forward a bit on my other side.

First one tried to coat hanger me, I moved up to the left grabbing his arm and swung him back at two other guys causing them all to fall. "Seriously? I thought this was going to be easy, getting my hopes up for nothing worthless dogs."

"Shut up, you little bitch! You aint gun' beat me!" one of the guys who had stood back and watched practically screamed at me, he wasn't like the other guys he had a looked a bit dirty but clean he seemed to know how to fight aswell.

I quickly made sure the 2 other guys couldn't interrupt my fight with the dirty clean guy by punching and kicking them in the face respectively.

The boy suddenly appeared in front of me and lunged forward I was surprised I moved just to the right and lift both my arms to the left as a defence. He missed me luckily but continued his attack by smacking his arm against mine forcing me back a bit.

I caught out of the corner of my eyes that Roxas and Tifa were making sure the other guys wouldn't interrupt with cheap shots keeping them pinned down.

The kid I was fighting was good he knew what and where to strike with the exact amount of force he was able to break my defence a bit but I never permitted it to be down long he wasn't going to hit me, "C'mon FIGHT BACK!" He was out of control he seemed insane almost, he allowed me to have a strike so I took it.

Leg sweep He jumped it, reverse sweep he stepped backwards mocking me. Clenched fists, release, clench, release, clench. . . Wait he was getting to me? Pissing me off on purpose. . .I'll play his game.

"ALRIGHT FUCKER YOUR GOING DOWN!"

Right, left, right, left, kick there! I broke his defence? Lunge forward with all your might aannnnnndd

WHAM!

* * *

><p>le gasp! Cliff hanger already! who won the battle? Nami or the strange dirty but clean guy? More fights and fluffiness will happen later. :P<p>

hope you enjoyed this! If you didn't go suck a lemon? They are actually tastey. . . though that just might be me.

Anyways thanks for reading reviews would be nice.


	4. Dancing Down

Tried to be more descriptive than before. I think I did alright.  
>I need to take more time with these things but meh.<br>Reviews would be nice.

* * *

><p>WHAM!<p>

Huh wait, he let me hit him? Why did he?

"You're a good fighter girlie but I don't have my heart in fighting you today."

He lowered all signs of aggression and malice towards all of us and walked away slowly.  
>"By the by name's Vanitas." and he was gone.<p>

"Dude that was pree awesome!" Axel walked up and patted me on the head aggressively.  
>"Wow Namine you should totes join the fighting club at school" Tifa was inspecting my body I think to see if I had muscle or something.<p>

The others of our motley crew joined in on congratulating me and complimenting me, Strange no body normally likes a fighting girl. The only one not to put in their own comment was Roxas.

We walked through the mall that was now abandoned due to the short brawl that had occurred if it could be even considered that. The group was rather loud full of laughter giggles and loud WHACKS when people made a really bad joke or asked something rather risqué.

"Hey where's Kai and Riku?"

Roxas cleared his throat with a slight blush on his cheeks "they went off on their own." He added "Actually it's getting pretty late we should probably start to head home."

We all 'Awwwwwwwed' in unison but reluctantly accepted the fact.

"WAIT!" I screeched at the group "I want a Photo with each and every one of you! Singular if it's alright."

Everyone laughed and became excited for the photo.

First Tifa and I had our photo she hugged me for the photo and had my face smooshed up against hers. A very funny photo.

Next Olette, she wanted a normal-ish photo we leant forwards a bit and had the peace sign at the ready for it.

Aqua didn't really want a photo but she agreed we were stood there with our arms around each other.

Larxene, She wanted a proper normal photo no silly business we stood there and just smiled. A nice photo.

Paine wanted a similar photo but she wanted it so that we both had our back to the camera and we looked at I over our shoulders. We looked pretty menacing like that.

Axel leant forward and used my head as a leaning post obviously. Pushing me futher down so that the camera couldn't actually see me. Waste of a photo. . .

Roxas didn't really want a photo with me either, but everyone forced him. He wrapped one arm around me and smiled it seemed somewhat forced though, I beamed my normal smile and that was all the photo's.

Everyone looked at the photo's complimenting them.

"Axel your hair is so pointy and red how much dye and gel do you use?"(Roxas)  
>"Your soooo tall to? What did you use manure?" (Larxene)<p>

"Tifa you have a good build you look sooo good." (Olette)  
>"What Olette mean's Tifa is that you have nice can's" (Axel)<p>

"Olette you and Namine look cute together" (Axel)  
>"Olette do you do something to get your hair so nice and silky?" (Namine)<p>

"Paine you and Nami look soo cool in this one" (Olette)  
>"More like gutterstomping mof Ooof" (Axel being hit)<p>

"Larxene you come off as mean but you're really pretty" (Olette)  
>"You should hang with Namine more often Larx you two look so cute and cool together" (Roxas)<p>

Everyone just stared at Roxas and my photo.

"You look like a couple" Axel had to open his fucking mouth and say it!  
>"Wow you guys look so cute" Noooo not you to Olette!<br>"Maybe you two should hang out you look soooooo cute together" Larxene was copying Roxas from before.  
>more and more was dumped on us until<p>

"ENOUGH!" in unison obviously Roxas and I screamed both our faces swashing with a shades of pink and ruby.

And again in unison "I'm going home!" storming off from the group together for some reason in the same direction, I looked at Roxas and pondered aloud "Why is Roxas going the same way as me?"

"You realize your speaking as if I'm not here. I think I live around you probably."

"Oh sorry, Sorry about them before." I was a bit nervous around him He was hot, he had a nice build not to tall but above average, sandy blonde spiked hair and the bluest eyes in the world.

"No ummm I should be apologizing they are my friends." He was scratching the back of his head avoiding looking at me for some reason. He continued "Where did you learn to fight like that? I've never seen that style before!"

"Oh umm well It's kinda long story so I'll shorten it I learnt karate since I was young, people challenged me a lot it became easy and I mixed in dancing." Content with my answer I smile gleefully.

"Whoa. People challenged you? Why?" Roxas was sounding intrigued.

"Well, ever since I got into middle school boys started to avoid me. . . " I was walking faster infront of Roxas with my hands connected behind my back "and the girls they started spreading rumours like I slept around with them."

Roxas took a deep sigh "Sorry."

I twirled around surprised "What for?" Roxas just smiled at me and we continued walking.

"Ugh crap. . . ummm Roxas do you know where Kairi lives? I kinda don't know how to get there still."

Roxas laughed a bit and just walked faster. "You do realize we're at the park now?"

"Huh? What when did that happen? Wait isn't the park in the opposite direction from her house?" I conveyed the area looking at the young children in the park with their mothers playing with toys and running around free, I noted the trees that were feeling the last warmth of the day coming from the dirty orange sun that was slowly disappearing behind the local houses ahead.

"I come here a lot when I'm bored or when I need to think. It's a nice place" Roxas was speaking with a cool calm voice sitting on a nearby bench that had deteriorating ugly green paint. I walked towards the bench but instead of joining him on the bench I sat at the base of an old Oak tree near the bench obviously.

"What do you do when you're bored? Fight? Dance?" he broke the silence.  
>"Neither, I draw" I beamed at him when I mentioned drawing.<p>

He laughed a bit "You're an artist you know." He chuckled all long after his sentence.  
>"Well I draw art sooo?"<br>"No just you've mixed fighting and dancing and you draw. Creativity is an amazing thing." he had retained his composure no longer chuckling being totally serious.

I was blushing again "Thanks. What about you? You used to be Fight Captain, you come to parks when you're bored, what else does Roxas do?"  
>"I dunno, I play soccer, sing, study, workout a lot of things really." He scratched his head in an act of nerves again.<p>

"Your interesting . . .Buut I'm getting cold can you take me home please?" I was literally shivering it wasn't that cold out it was just what I was wearing. It was only a tank top and some shorts and the day was ending.

Roxas stood up and walked over to me and gave me his over shirt. It was nice and warm. It had an interesting design though white with greyish images over it mostly news paper headings and stuff it looked really cool and most importantly it kept me warm.

"It smells like sweat." Roxas just laughed at my comment as he walked off, he pulled his phone out and began to text someone.  
>I followed him intrigued at his doings. "Who ya texting?" He just made a gesture that his hair was exploding.<p>

"Axel?" He laughed harder at this and finally spoke "Your good at this game, C'mon were going for a swim!" He began to run as he said this and I followed suit.

A lot of running later and we stood out front of Axel's house, sweaty. We used the back entrance and got into his backyard to be greeted by Axel in the pool playing with his pet puppy that was swimming in the pool with him.

"Where ya been guys!"

* * *

><p>I'm going to ease up on realese this in a more smoother pace.<br>LATER people sleepy byes for me. R and R are needed.


	5. Confusing Steps

Sorry to my faithful reader(s) but I've been getting alot of assignment and Exams lately. The quality may have gone down on this I'm not to sure but i wrote this mainly at 1am-ish after studies and stuff so that mey be why Updates maybe be more erratic not sure though.

Lemme tell ya one thing ONESHOTS ARE SOOOOO MUCH EASIER! I mean it's just one chapter. It so much more easier since you don't have to worry about previous chapter whether it contained the same basic info or not so yeah.

I'm trying to keep certain things vague next one will be more open and info based on the characters cause it's like a game i think? :P OOOOO SNEAK PEAK THIGNY JUST THEN :O

* * *

><p>"Where ya guys been?" Axel bellowed from his pool. It was rather large for a backyard pool.<p>

Roxas and me stood at the golden picket fence gate and smiled still panting and sweating from our run. After a few slow seconds

"Shit! I can't swim in these clothes." I realized I had nothing to wear while swimming and no way in hell was I swimming with my white tank top on and only a Polka dotted bra underneath with short jeans, well actually the jeans were fine to swim in but the shirt was a no-no.

I looked at Roxas who had moved into the large backyard full of flora and the like, he had begun to take of his shirt and threw it to a chair. I smiled IDEA MUCH!

"Wait Roxas can I borrow your shirt?" I was blushing when I asked I could tell my upper lip was quivering a bit which signalled blushing for me weird habit I know but meh.

He looked confused for a millisecond then answered. "Huh? Oh right yeah sure go ahead."

I picked up his T-shirt it was black with a single white picture imprinted on the front I told the two to look away as I put on Roxas' shirt it smelt funny and was moist from his sweat, I didn't exactly hate the feeling of his sweat and the smell wasn't that bad it was just musky.

"OKAY! CANNONBALL!" screaming, I ran towards the pool ready for a nice cool refreshing swim. Sploop. I think I had failed my cannon ball. I opened my eyes underwater and forced all the air out of my lungs creating tiny bubbles going in every direction.

The bubbles danced with each other twisting and turning while rising as if they were going to heaven. Forcing myself skywards up for air.  
>"GAH! Huh. . .Nice pool Axel!"<p>

"Great Canon ball fail" Smirking and poking water in my direction.

"It's cause she's thin and pretty" Chiming in Roxas had saved me.

Axel opened his fat mouth again "What the hell does being pretty have to do with Cannon Balling?" Actually that is a good question nice one Axel.

"It's a compliment. You're meant to be nice to girls Axel."

"Yeah but you just want to get in . . . . -" I didn't hear the last part he either whispered it or mouthed it I'm not sure but Roxas had splashed him and charged at him with a foam sword.

It was cute how they acted like kids even though they were my age although I suppose thats how most boys are.

* * *

><p>I was cold it was late-ish I was wet, I was walking home alone, rather alone and a bit lost maybe?<br>Axel and Roxas had drawn a map for me and told me how to get home but I wasn't sure I was going the right way.

"Hey!" A females voice called out I didn't really think anything of it until  
>"Oi Slut who the fuck do you think you are hanging with Axel and Roxas?"<p>

Now I turned to see 2 girls standing back to back at the end of this dank alley way. I think one had blonde hair in braids that was done up she wasn't the girl talking though, the girl talking was a red head long hair, greeny eyes the moonlight reflected of her face and could see her a bit better.

"I have a problem with you hanging with those guys so fuck off." The red head spoke again.

Too tired to even answer I just readied myself. Fuck it I wanna get home and go to sleep I'll finish this girl quickly and go.

"Oh the brute girl wants a fight? I'll have you know my companion and I are Tag-team champs" Brushing her shoulders and knees obviously trying to act tough I just shrugged to loosen the stiffness encasing my body.

The Blonde ran straight towards me, I noticed that the red head had run off to the side

"Heh" I laughed at their silly tactics I know this one I learnt it a long time ago.

Blondie tried to leg sweep me I dodged/jumped twisting my body around launching a kick at the red heads face she'd snuck behind me as I expected, immediately she stumbled backward holding her face shrieks could be heard 'MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

The blonde girl kept attacking, with me barely able to parry and block her attacks. She was a solid fighter flexible, agile and determined similar to me. She thrust forward with a knee, aiming right for my stomach I jumped back to be greeted with another knee right into my back.

I let out a small grunt, I had to move or else I was fucked. I spun around the girl she tried to grab my shoulders when I collided with her but she was sloppy, positioned behind the girl my hands gripped her shoulders and I began to squeeze as hard as I could, she let out a weird disturbing moan my immediate thought 'That shit ain't right.' My leg lifted up to the side and my knee went right into her side, a cough and wince of pain came from the 'Ranga'.

The same leg moved back into placed quickly, I realized the blonde girl had stopped attacking me she was looking partly shocked at the pain exhibition. 'Who gives a shit these bitches started the fight' my hands dug deeper into the girls shoulders, forcing my both knees upwards into her back and then pushing her forward. She impacted on the ground and was cowering in pain.

The blonde girl glared at me with her now visible green swirly eyes, she charged at me with a punch, I grabbed her wrist and allowed her to follow through with her attack as soon as most of her body was in front of mine I pulled her arm back overhead and kicked at her knees so she was in a 'C' shape.

Smiling I threw her hand forward driving my foot in her back so she was now begging on the ground almost.

"Girls please, kindly fuck off. I'm tired of bitchy shit from girl like this so yeah. I won't fight you guys if you don't attack me alright. Oh and Red sorry about your back I hope it doesn't hurt for too long. Blondie I suggest you get her home and get some hot water on it. It should help out." I was being dead serious here, I wasn't changing my voice so i sounded like an uppity snob or a educated fuck I was being totally sincere.

"Yeah. We won't bother 'ya anymore. Promise." Blondie had stood up, limped over to Red and helped her up and began walking away.

"Sorry girls. No hard feelings, I really didn't mean to do this" Yelling to the 2 girls from my position as they walked off I saw they paused for a moment and then nodded.

I watched their shadows dissipate into the darkness and then I finally walked off towards home It had been a long but rather enjoyable day. (In/ex)cluding that fight

I wonder what I'll do tomorrow?


	6. Pounding Beats

OKAY KIDS! I'm really tired Exam block starts tomorrow for me. Let me just say. 5 days, 7 exams, DOOOM!

Since I'm ignoring my history speech I decided to write this instead :D

It's a bit rushed in places but yeah, Please more reviews would be nice.

Last thing for the A/n this might stop for a while as i get idea's and junk I kinda wanna do a bucket load of Oneshots anyways, PM ME IDEA'S IF YOU WANT :D  
>HAVE A GOOD READ CHILDREN!<p>

* * *

><p>I wake up this morning and I'm pretty sure I have a fucking fever and when I get a fever nobody ever fucking messes with me. Fevers usually cause these symptoms in me firstly random temperature spikes one minute I'll be freezing to death and the next I'll be burning a-fucking-live, secondly chronic fucking headaches and pain everywhere through my fucking body lastly as you can tell I go into a. fucking. FOUL. mood.<p>

During these stupid shit-tastic fevers I quite regularly pick up, I don't visit the doctors cause usually I get stuck with some foreign dick who just tells me to take a panadol! Why the fuck do I pay a 'professional' if I can get that advice off the internet and more?

So right now I'm overheating sitting in my bedroom with just a tank top and shorts on. I hear 2 vocies coming from downstairs so I decide to go check it out like any normal kid. Now when I have a fever I usually lose most of my voice aswell so I'll either be voiceless for a while or I'll sounds like a frog in a pipe you know really sorta croaky and loud.

Well luckily I hadn't lost my voice nor did I have fat frog throat voice as I had dubbed it so. I exited my room and walked to the stairs one of the voices was female. . . .my mother she was home and the other voice was male but it sounded like a kid my age.

"Muum? What are you doing?" I called out to her as I made my wobbly descent down the stairs.  
>"Oh you're awake honey?" She was avoiding my question I could tell she does it all the time but not purposefully, I guessed she was in the kitchen and headed for her.<p>

First thing I see? A familiar blonde spikey haired boy wearing not to tight-but not to baggy blue long blue jeans and a very nice tight yellow shirt with a yellow transformer sitting on it, he stood in the middle of the kitchen.

Grinning at me and giving a salute with 2 fingers. "Morning beautiful, you look stunning this morning." I couldn't tell if he was joking or not but that didn't really matter.  
>"Fuck off I'm sick. Mum do we have my meds?" I knew it was a bit harsh but he seemed like the type of guy to shrug it off, and indeed he did shrug it off. Weird how I can call it a lot of the times.<p>

My mum just pointed to the boxes of medicine sitting on the counter next to my usual water bottle.  
>"Thanks Mum. And Roxas why the fuck are you at mine and how do you know where I live?" I know I was being harsh again but can you blame me I'm FUCKING SICK!<p>

"I sent a text to you last night I was coming around. And I know where you live cause I know where Kairi lives." He was grinning cheekily, he seemed rather childish for looking like a pretty-boy and having the rep of a bad-ass most of the kids at my last school, either you looked and were a bad-ass or you were a chump. Anyway he was an. . . . an enigma. Yeah that's a good word for my booming headache.

Mum made me a hot chocolate cause I'm still a little kid at heart she also made a coffee for Roxas as we sat down at the table. also yes I do eat/drink hot foods when I'm overheating I'm a tad weird that way

"Dude I never agreed to you coming here. I didn't even know you texted me. . . Wait! How did you get my number?" How the fuck did he get my number I'm careful with that stuff aren't I? I don't think anyone but Kairi and Mum have my number in this town.

Doing that amazing half smile guys do whilst winking he pulled out a wallet from his pocket and handed it to me.  
>"I dabble a bit in thievery, not half bad at it either if I do say so myself. That's the wallet from the kid who attacked you yesterday."<p>

I poked the wallet thinking it might be a trap, Flicking it open and searching for the I.D "Dude that doesn't explain my question."  
>"I stole your phone." Facing palming himself exhaling loudly<p>

"Hmmmm it belongs to a 'Cloud Strife'? But he said his name was. . . .ugh I can't remember." My head was pounding more and more probably the headache. It was like some little devil was jumping around stabbing my head

Roxas and I began discussing yesterday's events, holy shit this sounds like a detective show or something. I wasn't sure If had taken my tablets cause my head was spinning like mad ya know. Popping open two tablets on the first set, 1 tablet on the next and 2 on the last. All different tablets if you didn't realize cause I'm not a druggo.

"Nice pills." He had to oh so smartly remark. He made it seem like I was a drug addict or something!  
>"Ah. They're for my feverish symptoms. I hate taking this stuff" Informing him just after gulping them down with my water. I continued<br>"Anyway what do you want to do? I'll feel better in about an hour or so?"

Mum placed our 2 cups down smiled and went off to her study. Roxas had moved so one side of his face was on the table and his made a circle around his head, he looked at me with his 'no-face-table-side' mumbling

"Like it here?"  
>"It's not really different from my old town but there are some cool kids here."<br>"Like me?" you could hear the humour in his voice from those 2 words and a smile had appeared on the visible side of his face.

"Of course not cool kids like Tifa, and that chick I fought last night was pretty cool"

He lifted his head and cocked it to the side in confusion, I explained to him about the Blonde girl with weird eyes and the red-head who were pissed about me hanging with them, them being Roxas and Axel.

He let out a huge sigh muttering "Ariel and Rikku."  
>"Rikku's a girl?" wait I met him yesterday i met "HIM"! yesterday he's a guy right?<br>"There are several Riku's in this town." He was being rather in-your-face about it so I stopped questioning him and decided.

"RIGHT! I'm feeling better! Let's go to the. . . " I searched a news paper for an even we could attend that wasn't weird. He finished my sentence for me though "How about my place?"

* * *

><p>So was it good I had alot of writers block cause of my speech. I'd like some feed back please this was meant to be a slowed down sorta chappy.<p>

Writing several papers for school and Fics is not a smart thing to do but I'm not smart so meh :P

Hoping to update this before the week is out.

Reviews would be like Candy and I like candy :3


	7. A New Dance

Exams are done and I'm sleeping most of my holidays away with the occasional beach/workout/movie visits with my friends.

Also please anybody Please review tell me you favourite type of Namine?  
>A) Bad-ass Namine<br>B) Polite Namine  
>C) ShyScared Namine  
>D) Other types<p>

This was written because I wasn't sure how I'd move the story forward so why not move the story forward! Brilliant. I promise this will get fluffy later.  
>This is meant to be more problematic-y to cause. . . .problems :3 Chapter should be up soon cause I'm writing these 2 close together so the idea sticks.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ROXAS PoV<strong>

It's been a 3 weeks since I had invited Namine Cruise to my house and not to be too presumptuous about it but I think it's been rather awkward between us, School started last week and she's been avoiding me, rather terribly I might add.

She's been avoiding all classes with me which is coincidentally all of them, she would attend homeroom only but after that she'd be gone the entire day. It was kind of like rejection for me.

"Namine Cruise?" in each class the teacher would screech somewhat anxious and angered to meet the unknown girl, This teacher asked in a calm warm manner "Absent again? She was in home room correct? I'm going to report this to the main office please continue study on the 'Rose wars' students" Miss Aerith stated leaving the room her now non-existent presence caused the students murmers to became colourful with conversation. Nothing important just the usual banter that occurred.

I turned to Riku who was made my temporary partner for this class, I couldn't help but laugh at Riku because he had to have his hair up due to the length and the school restrictions. His uniform made it even funnier because our usual school regulation white T-shirt with a dark blue trim had been turned pink due to a mix up when he was doing the washing.

"Pffft, Hey dude? You know what's up with Nami?"  
>"Nami? Aren't we all cute and cuddly with her." He was snickering under his words.<br>"Funny coming from you 'Riki', would you like to play dolls later?"  
>Riku instinctively stopped laughing and removed his hair-tie or whatever was holding it into a pony-tail. "She feels uncomfortable."<br>"At school? Or around me?"  
>"Sorry dude. Made an oath with her I wouldn't tell anyone anymore than that."<br>"She tells you everything. Lucky." Sighing as I finished  
>". . . I'm not meant to say this but she talks a lot about you"<p>

Just as I was about to continue there was a large impact at the door. Miss Aerith walked in with Nami. She began to speak with a motherly yet stern voice as per-norm  
>"Class! I would like to introduce you to Namine. She will now be attending every class without fail."<br>Nami nodded her head keeping her face hidden with her curtain like blonde hair, even though I couldn't see her eyes or her nose or any part of her beautiful features I could tell she was feeling dejected from the world. She had that look. That look of- I dunno she just screamed dejected.

"Namine due to Roxas, your partner being paired up with Riku you may pair up with Kairi today as she was working alo—" Nami had gestured for the teacher to move closer so she could whisper.  
>Miss Aerith's mouth made a 'o' shape after Nami had finished she nodded her head and pushed her slightly to Kairi.<p>

"Looks likes your stuck with me for a while."  
>"Huh? What? Nah we'll change back next lesson dude." Riku reasoned, Aerith normally followed the rules to a cue not making exceptions for anyone unless it was dire or close to that.<br>"Nah mate, look Aerith's coming this way. She's gunna tell us you are my partner for now on."

"Boys." Aerith had finally approached us standing before our desks smiling "Namine is very shy, she believes that if she is with Kairi she'll feel more at ease. I hope this doesn't affect your studies." She smiled once again, continuing "You two will be partners until Namine is no longer as shy or until the end of semester or year" She smiled again and walked off.

"End of year" I stated bluntly stabbing holes into my text book with a small paperclip.  
>"Dude she'll eventually become comfortable around you again." Riku being the voice of reason once again for me. "You two are practically best friend as well somehow within that small window of time you had you became great friends."<br>"Yeah whatever I guess. . .She doesn't want to talk to me, maybe I should force myself into a conversation with her?" I didn't actually believe we had become great friend within the small time we had but may aswell not fight it.  
>"Don't." Was Riku's one word, it had deep meaning behind it. Hours of tears were behind that one word. Nami had found refuge in Riku when I did that stupid act, she apparently spent half the night crying on his couch and then the day after that she hung out with him constantly, she was equated to a duckling following her mother.<p>

Riku and Nami basically became brother and sister.

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts it was silent but within earshot, "-iku ca- I come ov- -night?" Her petite voice was stifled by my presence she didn't like talking when I was around anymore.  
>"Sure, What me to make dinner?" I could barely see her out of the corner of my eyes but I saw her head nod.<p>

How did that one act cause so much damage? Stupid selfish hormones. I shut my book stood up and walked to the door I heard Aerith protest but she knew it wouldn't do much. I opened the door and walked through turning to see Riku, I worded 'Get her to talk normally'

Sighing and fixing up my uniform I placed both my hands on my head and walked the abandoned hallway, rarely I'd bump into a teacher but they didn't think much of me walking through here they would just gave me a scowl and walk off. The school was rather large when I thought about it was 4 stories high and 56 academic clubs and sports clubs, no wonder Nami was able to hide with ease in the school. "Argh! Get it out of your head man!" I slapped my forehead and turned to the stairway so as to make the descent down the stairs to the Gym.

There were no actual classes in the Gym on Fridays cause teacher were lazy I suppose? As I continued walking down the stairs I could hear several clacks coming from above and below, others were taking the stairs I just hope to god Miss . . . shit.

"Excuse me Roxas? Why are you out of class? The bell has not rung and you should not be taking these stairs at anytime during the class!"  
>Miss Yuffie known to be the most backwards teacher in the school, some days she could be sweeter than a box of puppies dipped in rainbows and others she could probably beat Chuck Norris in a beard competition even with the actual lack of beardness. Yeah I know my analogies rock.<p>

"Sorry Miss Yuffie but I had an argument with someone and stuff." She gave me the foulest glare in the world after that shitty explanation, she moved her hand to my chin raising my stare from the ground. She stood there and stare into my eyes as I half looked into her eyes not wanting to give anything away.  
>She began her climb of the stairs again leaving me in confusion just before she was out of sight she said "Give it time, whatever it is."<br>"Thanks Miss."  
>I continued the walk downstairs arriving at the gym not too long after the interruption, Sleep sounds good. Yeah sleep.<p>

'Did I break the -Bad-ass-bitch- Namine with a forced kiss?'

I moved to the corner of the gym near the bleachers and sat underneath them slowly drifting off.

* * *

><p>As always R and R would be awesome. :3<p> 


	8. Change the Rhythm

I dunno about this one it's a bit awkward aswell i think just yeah think of it as a monkey? I dunno Read on my readers and read to your readers ccontent :3 read

* * *

><p>This may sound weird but I was sitting in Riku's lounge room wearing his clothes . . . . well technically his old clothes. When Riku was younger her had a slim girlish build apparently, I wouldn't know cause he won't show me any pictures. After school had been let out I went home quickly and told mum I'd be at Riku's which she didn't mind I also told her I'm probably staying over. (She has met him and let him sleep over a few nights)<p>

The clothes I was wearing were actually pretty cool, I was wearing a really cool sleeveless shirt thingy. I didn't classify it as a singlet or a tank top cause they usually hang off your shoulders and let the sun hit your shoulders and stuff well this thing covered your entire torso minus the arms, it was predominantly blue with shades of purple and a yellow trim on the edges. The pants were white overall looking things that went down to my knees, I had hooked the overall straps to the front and back but allowed them to sit on my hips and around my ass instead of up. (I looked like too much of a hick with them up)

"Riku? When's dinner?" I yelled out to him flicking through the channels on the TV.  
>"When you get off your ass and help me?" He called back from the kitchen jokingly. I shrugged and decided I would actually help him this time round. I arose from my seat and took a few steps to the kitchen, before entering I leaned on the archway and sighed. (Riku's house only has doors for the bedrooms and toilet all other rooms it's just an archway)<p>

Staring at Riku I let out a giggle, he always has something funny looking lately it's cute, He's wearing from what I can see a Plain black-T the sleeves stay tight around his arms, also he's wearing navy blue jeans that looked worn at the knees and ends they were tattered pretty badly actually anyway what was funny was the Pink frilly apron he had on and his hair tied back again. The apron just looked ridiculous I couldn't help but laugh at him I mean seriously. He noticed my stifled laughs and just continued stirring the soup I think

After staring into space for a good while I took another sigh pushing off the arch, I did my hair up in a ponytail with the black hair tie on my wrist and got to work cutting vegetables. 'Chop chop chop chop chop chop chop chop chop'  
>I looked out the window in front of me constantly ceasing the chopping of vegetables whenever I did, after several interruptions I finally spoke "I've never kissed someone properly before. I won't deny it was fuzzy or some shit like that but I don't know if I like him like that." I took another sigh "Also I don't know if I actually believe in love . . . at all. It makes life seem like a fucking breeze once you've gotten in story books and that."<p>

As if to say he understood Riku just mumbled and nodded his head allowing his pony tail to pendulum back and forth. "Riku, Do you think I should apologize?"  
>"Only if you can talk normally to him. I could invite him over or we could go somehow and invite him out." Riku suggested the best idea's ever I was glad he thought of me as a little sister and practically took me in guiding me when I needed it.<p>

"Well since were making dinner at 4 o'clock for some fucked up reason, how about we go out at 5? Tell a few others though not just Roxas If we're in a group I might be able to talk to him casually"  
>"Sounds good." Speaking silently as always, he let off a small smile.<p>

When dinner was ready we ate on the carpet in front of the TV whilst watching the music channel, he pulled his phone out and began texting several people. "So who's being invited Ri?" questioning as I tried peaking at his phone. "Well obviously Roxas, I don't think Kairi should come." I immediately interrupted "Ngh But why! Kairi will be my safety net." He continued "Exactly, with me there aswell you'd have two safety nets. Two people to use as scape goats." I nodded understanding and accepting defeat.

"I think Larxene and Axel should go, support for Roxas. Uhhh who else. . . I guess Tifa could go and hmmm 2 more. . . . . .how about Olette and Hayner." Riku was partly talking to me and partially talking to himself but I decided to have a few inputs anyway "Yeah! I know basically everyone but . . . who's Hayner?" Riku stroked his imaginary beard with his thumb and index 'umming' and 'arring' over the correct description. "He's the not-boyfriend of Olette." I shook my head 'Not-boyfriend?'  
>"Meaning there not going out but. . . " He finished for me "But they practically are going out." I nodded my head still slightly perplexed and 'uh-huhed' Riku.<p>

Riku had put his phone down and looked at the TV when "HOLY SHIT! I HAVEN'T FUCKING HEARD THIS SONG IN AGES!"he immediately started turning the volume on the surround sound up to max, Now that I thought about it I barely ever hear Riku swear. . . hope I didn't teach him bad habbits.

Riku had jumped to his feet and started to head bang to the song his hair swayed each and every way when he moved. I had just rolled onto my back and started laughing, the song playing was well actually I dunno it was some hardcore shit. It could have been Marilyn Manson but I don't think it was it wasn't as I dunno the word maybe 'Dark'. The music was good though the tune was catchy and easy to remember but the lyrics not so much. Riku and I debated about where we'd go whilst eating after calming down from his little freak-out session, I suggest arcade but he questioned the ability to talk in there saying it was too loud, He suggested a restaurant immediately a flung some carrots from my soup at him.

"Oh right we're eating." He stated seeming a bit retarded. He snapped his fingers and stroked his imaginary bear again with his thumb and index. "Well this town isn't that fun how about we have a sparring match in the park?" I lit up. "Sparring?" He smirked knowing how I liked to fight every now and then so we set it in stone.

"Oh but can anyone else fight besides you, Roxas, Tifa and I?" questioning worried that the others might get bored.  
>"Axel learnt off Roxas, Larxene went to a special dojo that taught her how to fight and Hayner is teaching Olette." I nodded my head, Larxene deserves a level up in the cool department. Axel can just stay at lvl 0 of cool because he keeps using me as a leaning post.<p>

At around 5:30 we finished dinner and the replies to the text Riku sent out earlier had come back. Roxas had a thoughtful reply in my books. 'Uhh you sure I don't want to make Nami uncomfortable. I'll go just text me back if you don't want me there.' I mean that is kinda thoughtful he didn't want me to be uncomfortable.  
>OKAY I WILL TALK TO HIM AND GET US BACK TO NORMAL THAT IS A PROMISE!<p> 


End file.
